United Nazi War Web Series
The United Nazi War Is a Downfall Parody Web Series created and Developed by 2091riveraisrael, after the successful creation of Hitler Plans To Return To Germany, which was known as the United Nazi War's major Pilot episode created on November 8th. it was known to replace Godzilla Team: R & I at the time of It's cancellation in the mid events of 201, and was known as the second Web Series in The PROJECT. The series is known as An alternate war between Nazi Germany and the United Alliance Of Bush's Fans, Nazi Germany was considered Neutral during the events of the Hitler Bieber Fever War, and was never touched by either side until November 8th, of 2011. The war had been declared after the U.A.B.F, Attacked the German forces At Littleton New Hampshire While they were Marching through the Cities remains. During the November 8th, Attack, At Littleton. The United Nazi War was deleted after 2091riveraisrael ended up getting banned on the Downfall Wiki In the 25th, of March, 2012, and experiencing hateful comments on the Downfall Forum On the 28th, of 2012. The Series was brought back, after being Inspired once again, by HitchcockJohn and was continued to be produced to this very Era In 2012, and onwards... Prelude''' '' 'Attack Of November 8th,' On the Exact Same date Of The Video's Posting at Pailor Fields New Hampshire where The Nazi Military launch a surprise Air raid against American Veterans 20 Miles from Littleton. Though the lines held against the SS advance the Americans eventually got pushed out Of Littleton allowing the Whole American City to fall In German Hands. As Krebs points out their victory on their perimeter expanding he States that the SS has attacked and occupied the city of Conway as well. Unfortunate the Germans while marching through the ruins of Littleton came under heavy fire from The U.A.B.F. And were forced to pull back, they were also repulsed at the Battle Of Lincoln fields by United States forces as well causing them to holler in Celebration. '''''War In U.S.A. Blitzkrieg America Initiated On The 9th, of November 2011 a day after the Attack In Littleton New Hampshire and the Third Reich departure from the United States of America. The United Alliance of Bush's Fans were enjoying a nice relaxing rest in their hang out while listening to Kate Bush's Love And Anger song, They were located In the Carol Mountains In western Main, just 20 Miles from he boarder of New Hampshire. Their peaceful relaxation is later interrupted by an attacking Nazi Invasion that apparently burs ted into the Manor shooting the whole place up. The States Of New York and New Hampshire were later Invaded by the SS gaining multiple victories against the United States Military and already overrunning the entire City of Manhattan and Berlin New Hampshire. After receiving one victory after another the SS finally at last discover the United Alliance Of Bush's Fans Head Quarters In Upstate N.Y. After blowing the walls apart. Hitler orders the attack, and the SS Surge into the Fortress, but their war wasn't going to be as short as they thought. The U.A.B.F. began to attack the Germans from all directions in the Hills of the Upstate area and before the Germans Knew It they were complete surrounded by Attacking Fan forces. After losing too many troops the Germans retreat back to Manhattan. Hitler now knows that defeating this new enemy wasn't going to be easy or hell for that matter quick. 'U.A.B.F. Hold Standford Heights' The Siege Of Standford Heights Was known to be the first major Stall in the Nazi Advance In Upstate New York, On November 9th, of 2011. Despite the destruction of the walls and entering the United Alliance Of Bush's Fans Head Quarters their attack was repelled by a U.A.B.F Counter attack that sent the German forces fleeing back on the other side of the walls. It was from here on that Nazi Germany figured out that the U.A.B.F. State of Origin was New York Despite, their Leader Kate Bush being English. The SS finally at last discover the United Alliance Of Bush's Fans Head Quarters In Upstate N.Y. On The 9th, Of November 2011. After blowing the walls apart. Hitler orders the attack, and the SS Surge into the Fortress, but their war wasn't going to be as short as they thought. The U.A.B.F. began to attack the Germans from all directions in the Hills of the Upstate area and before the Germans Knew It they were complete surrounded by Attacking Fan forces. After losing too many troops the Germans retreat back to Manhattan. Hitler now knows that defeating this new enemy wasn't going to be easy or hell for that matter quick. 'Battle Of The Cat Skill Mountains' After the SS Defeat In West Upstate New York The Germans counter attacked and reclaimed the lands that were liberated by the United Alliance Of Bush's Fans Yesterday, and also delt a crushing blow to the U.A.B.F. At Cat Skill Town breaking through their lines and over running their Positions. Within ours the Whole Cat Skill Mountains had fallen into German hands sending the U.A.B.F. Running West. Kate Bush later calls her forces informing them that their is another Alliance Stationed on Hill 66. The United Fans Of Eminem. 'Battle Of Hill 66' The Battle Of Cartel Hill. Or In American words The Battle of Hill 66. would determine the war. It is considered to be the main gap of the whole United Nazi War In the United States, If the U.F.E. forces lose Hill 66, The Germans will cross the Boarder into Canada. The United Fans Of Eminem victory On Hill 66, brought about an End to a Nazi Invasion Of Canada. After the Nazi Defeat in the Battle Of Hill 66, the Germans retreated back to Tyrus which was already under siege from U.A.B.F forces who decided to take the battle of Hill 66 as an advantage point in trying to reclaim at least some of their land, with this known tactic, Operation SS Freedom was initiated. Despite the U.A.B.F's major success in mutiple regions along with National guards forces that battle soon entered Tyrus City. The victory at Tyrus was known to be a failure, due to the German remaining Divisions from Cartel Hill arriving and repulsing the attackers driving them outta of the city and later the entire region. Despite the major insurgency at Tyrus the Germans forces later began to back down in fighting for at least a week. What caught their interest the most was the sight of newly constructed guns, that they have never seen before. The Battle Of Cartel Hill was known to introduce Nazi Germany into the 21st Century Era, and not the Second World War. Germans began to study the new Guns that were salvaged from Dead, U.F.E officials in Rano forest but even the best of the Third Reich's scientist couldn't decipher these new fire arms. 'Operation SS Freedom' Operation SS Freedom was A Battle took place Behind Enemy Lines while the Battle Of Hill 66, was In Stock. Though A Complete and Utter failure The SS Might be that close to finding the Location of English Singer Kate Bush. With the bulk Of the Nazi forces engaged at Cartel Hill A.K.A. Hill 66. The United Alliance Of Bush's Fans, Make plans in an attempt to reclaim at least some of the ground that was lost a couple days ago. After a surprise attack they managed to reclaim the fields of Tyrus, and enter the City, but were stopped by intense German Resistance In the downtown area by MG.42's Tanks APC's and a lot of Infantry. The United States National Guard forces managed to reclaim the City of Tyrus forcing the United Alliance of Bush's Fans to leave and take positions outside the City. The United State's Celebration of their liberated town is cut short when the Germans return from their defeat at Cartel Hill, mostly die to facing weapons beyond their time. After reclaiming the City an angered American Citizen Armed with an M1 Hollers at the Germans Yelling what will it take to get These SS Bastards Off American Soil, the Germans state that they are In the country to capture Kate Bush, and punish the United Alliance Of Bush's Fans who thwarted their peaceful departure last week. After sparing the German soldiers The American Citizen just watches as Tyrus is reoccupied by the Germans. 'Operation Gradossa' The Germans Tightened there perimeter after both their defeat at Cartel Hill and their victory against the Americans During Operation SS Freedom. However a group of American Soldiers led by surviving member John H. Miller who apparently survived the German Onslaught at Tyrus leads a group of World War II Veterans to attack a large group of Germans that were located In the fields of Hale. After a complete surprise Attack they managed to send the Krauts Running. However their victory Celebration would no longer last for ever, and found out about the Germans sighting on English Singer Kate Bush who apparently arrived into the Country landing at Carcus Town, Or Carcus City for short. The Germans later amass an army of about 7,000,000 Strong and automatically make their way towards Carcus Town. They are soon engaged by every one In the Unoccupied part of the Cat Skill Mountains by the American National Guard. U.A.B.F. The U.E.F. The U.L.F, and The U.R.F. The Germans managed to hammer their way to Saw Hill but were eventually stalled, another piece of the German Advance was also Stalled at the Lake, Despite heavy loses the Fans managed to hold well against the Nazi Advance, but unfortunately the North Army managed to force a breach pretty quickly through the center and over run the defenses at Gorgon City and enter Carcus where they push over to where Kate's Concert was located. As the battle for Carcus Town rages on, the German forces who have deliberately smashed the center defenses managed to over run Harris Ridge and enter Carcus Town. after the major surge through the center lines, Saw Hill than became over run and the fans of Eminem retreated to Gara Hill where they planned on making a final and desperate stand against the Nazi Occupiers. Much to the U.A.B.F's surprise the forces that occupied Saw Hill proceeded after the U.E.F. rather than joining The North Army at Carcus, It was considered to be an advantage. Meanwhile In Carcus town Heinrich Himmler and a large group of German Soldiers scout around the remains of the destroyed Concert area where Kate Bush was before the attack. Himmler directs the Germans to attack a ware house where the U.A.B.F took her and hid her in the sewers. However their element of Surprise doesn't last very long after Fegelein trips and fires a shot into the sky giving away the German's position. Will the Germans find and Kill Kate Bush, or will she get away, find out in the final epic showdown at Carcus Town. After the fall of the ware house, Kate retreated down into the Sewers pursued by the Nazi forces. She managed to make it into a narrow corridor causing the German search parties to spread out in confusion. Though she manages to avoid all other patrols, It wasn't long before she ran into Fegelein who held her at gun point with his MP40, Stating that she is under arrest under the orders of Adolf Hitler for attacking their forces on the 8th, of November. As soon as Fegelein is about to arrest her, Kate leads Fegelein into the corridor where she attempted to retreat and over powers the master of antics by pushing him into the water below. Kate managed to escape the sewers, as soon as Fegelein was brought out of the water by Himmler, and was quickly making her way to the air port while being escorted by the United Alliance of Bush's Fans. Kate had tried an attempt make it back to England, before reinforcements can arrive. German Pay Back 'Germans Storm Michigan & Invade Cincinnati City' After the failure of Operation Gradossa due to Fegelein's antics, and a brutal bombing run by Kate Bush and the American Resistance leaving a grand total of about 532 soldiers dead at Termite Ave In Carcus Town, Nazi Germany is enraged, and focuses all of it's anger on a state across the Great Lake of Ontario, Michigan. Without warning Nazi German Invades Michigan completely attacking a group of U.A.B.F forces in the fields of Toru, just 4 miles from Cincinnati City, the home town of Kit Kittredge. By a short amount of days the Germans hammered their way into Cincinnati City where they automatically gain a victory due to their superior numbers and amount of heavy armored column's. The Nazi's plan to find and Capture Kit for occupying the Fuhrer Bunker years ago and sending the plans to initiate the Bombing Run on their forces from back In Carcus Town. They are ordered by Hitler to taker her alive due to the fact that she is only 11 years old. Hitler hopes that capturing Kit will force Kate Bush to surrender herself, instead of an 11 year old taking all the punishment, That is if they can Catch Kit Kittredge. 'Kit Escapes' Kit Kittredge was interrupted while in the middle of a school project with all of her friends by the principle of Cincinnati High, asking for her to leave the lower school and come to the principle's office of the High School on the upper school. Kit arrives only to find out that her 20 year old brother 2091riveraisrael was waiting and looking in his most foulest moods. Kit is told that he has been slacking off and that he had failed the test that she had been teaching him all night. She is out raged stating to her friends in the tree house that she was so angry, she nearly exploded out of rage. Her conversation with her friends is cut short by the sounds of loud marching that is coming towards the treehouse. They are shocked to see the Nazi's entering the town occupying it one block at a time driving away the United State's Michigan National guard within minutes, John H Miller himself was also presumed KIA from a tank shell. Before the Germans had a chance to snatch Kate she escapes and heads into the mountains with all of her friends and her older brother. While attempting to leave Michigan the German Advance is stalled by the forces of the United Fans of Linkin Park who managed to wipe out a high number of tanks and troops from the High ground. 'Kit's Revenge' After Kit escaped, her brother and father rallied up at an old run down town known as Vala Groove, about 20 Miles from Gail Town, where they were planning on figuring out where to transport Kit for her safety. Their planning is soon interrupted by the Germans who trespassed into the town in search for them. The United States National Guard forces ambushed the Germans when they reached a certain street and began to kill a great number of them, but the Germans returned reinforced and became supported by both an MG.42 and Panzerschreck. After gaining a huge advantage in clearing the town one building at a time, Kit's father is mortally wounded by the the blast of the Panzerschreck, and is just about to escape to 2091riveraisrael's position, only to get shot by a German. It wasn't long before 2091riveraisrael sent the telegram to Gail town where Kit Is enraged over the death of her father and began a massive plan of Revenge. On the same day of her fathers death, the Germans were marching through Libral Town, Kit, 2091riveraisrael, Kate Bush, and a mixture of Teenagers attack the Germans showing no quarter and bringin complete and utter shock throughout the ranks. After wiping out a large majority of them the Germans retreated from Libral Town and evacuated Michigan. After crossing Ontario The SS returned to Carcus Town In Upstate New York. Battle Of The Rohan 3 Days after the major Liberal Massacre, by the newly organized forces of the 2091riveraisrael & Kit Kittredge Legion. The Germans were later attacked by the United State's armed forces who have finally woke up and left Afghanistan to reclaim their land from Nazi Germany, After a devastating Counter attack the Germans were pushed back hard, back to Cincinnati City where they abandoned, much of their equipment, to cross Lake Hunrun back to Gambler Region, only to be thrown off that land as well. On the way back to Carcus Town, came under fire from a Canadian Navy that has now entered the war as an Ally to the United States. Despite all of their heavy losses the Germans managed to return to Carcus Town and start digging. Within hours a mixture of American U.A.B.F and Canadians attacked Carcus Town from North South East and West, as the Infantry made their way into town they came under fire from JU-87 Stuka Dive Bombers and heavy resistance. After a huge fire fight in the ruins of Carcus Town, the Germans retreated out of the city heading back to Saw Hill only to be blocked by Kate Bush and all of her fans. Despite breaking through, Kate Bush and all of her fans retreated down hill where they held the ridge as hard as possible until reinforcements can arrive. It was just as she predicted, within minutes the entire Cat Skill Invasion forces have been completely surrounded and cut off from the occupied territories throughout the rest of Upstate New York. This Victory prove to be the major blow to the Nazi War Machine there by weakening their entire U.S.A. Invasion forces with a grand total of about 3,000,000 Dead and 49,000 Wounded. 'The Liberation Of Tyrus' After the liberation of Carcus Town the Entire City erupted into Celebration, while Multiple German Positions around the entire area were easily swept away in the hands the United States, Canadian, South Korean and Japanese. After losing multiple battles Including the City of Tyrus, Hitler goes into a rant for the forces of the United Nations interfering with their search for Kate Bush, and than sinks into his chair knowing that the whole reason their losing the war is due to lack of Modern Weaponry and and Vehicles of the Century of today. However his depression is later lifted when Gunsche returns and mentions a new type of Super Weapon, known as the AK-47 Of Power owened and Wiled by 2091riveraisrael. Hitler Abandons his search for Kate Bush and now plans to search for the AK-47 Of Power so he can combine it with his pencil of Doom and re name it the AK-47 Of Destruction. Operation Von Dale 'Air Raid' January 1st, 2012, It is a new year in the Nazi Occupied states, the war continues to rage all over Upstate New York turning the once beautiful jungles into the hottest side of hell. Though the Nazi's appear to be gaining ground Hitler sends Himmler back to the US in an attempt to capture 2091riveraisrael who is hiding somewhere in Michigan. The SS begin to stage a plan in an attempt to send forces behind the U.S, Canadian, and Japanese lines to the west, It was decided that they would send the Luftwaffe to scout the regions and pound them defenses with bombs if Necessary. The Germans eventually found 2091riveraisrael's main HQ for the Linkin Park Fans Of War located on Hollow Hill. The area was heavily bombed by endless waves of JU-87's and was reduced into a state of ruble, after the first wave condemned a success the Stuka's returned to Upstate N.Y. where they launched hundreds more including fighter bombers. A large scale air bombardment began to rip the entire base apart one building at a time... The LPFW proved to be poorly prepared for aerial bombardment. Failed Attack At Gale Dorva 12 days have past since the Himmler's two air raids on Hollow Hill. Int ital attack was all over the hill top and devastating. While 2091riveraisrael was sitting back on his seat listening to the band Linkin Park he couldn't help but worry, Nazi Germany has found him, But as the Germans were mobilizing to break through the allied lines and reach Michigan again, there was one thing that they hadn't counted on. 2091 fought back with all of The Linkin Park Fan Of War, starting first on A German Recon ship the NNS Kuno, off the coast of United Region Michigan in Lake Hunrun, causing the ship to get invaded and grounded. 4 hours after the attack on the Kuno, Hitler responded back by sending A Land Recon Squad that consists of a Truck escorted by a Motorcycle on the Keira fields. They were met once again in the snowy fields attacked by another Linkin Park Fan Of War Group that was sent to scout out the entire region, but managed to get a hold of the German patrol coming in. The attack however was coordinated by 2091riveraisrael to be a Raid for fire arms, that were being transported in the truck, in case of U.A.B.F. Attack or L.F.O.W. After the success of both raids, It was stated by one of the L.F.O.W, troops that these raids were done for something big that was about to come up 4 days from now. 4 Days have passed and We find ourselves once again in Upstate New York, In the Airfield Gal Dorva, the very airfield that unleashed both air raids on hollow Hill 14 days ago. The L.F.O.W launch a surprise attack on the Nazi Airfield laying siege to the base. Despite their initial success the Germans despite being pushed back in the hands of hand to hand fighting, gained reinforcements and counter attacked the L.F.O.W forces forcing the L.F.O.W. into retreat back across Lake Onteraio and Lake Hunrun and back to Michigan. Hitler stated that an army large enough was now ready to smash through the allied lines and despite the United States Military being more modern, than they were 67 years ago during the second World War II. 'Battle Of Sega' 5 days have passed since the failed Assault on Gale Dorva. With a large bulk of the L.F.O.W dead, and large amounts scattered across Upstate N.Y. 2091riveraisrael is later forced to move his forces back to Michigan as quickly as possible. Fortunately his surviving forces managed to make back home without a single shot being fired, except for the ones still in Upstate New York. The exhausted L.F.O.W. are unable to rest after learning on CNN, that the SS Managed to control a United States military airfield and hijack an AWACS, aircraft. By taking this successful 21st Century jet plane, the Germans were able to hide their movements and sneak a large Invasion force pass allied lines, through the State of Illinois and into Southern Michigan, about 5 miles from the Town of Sega. 2091riveraisrael orders the surviving L.F.O.W to Attack and occupy Sega, in an attempt to establish a road block for German entry back into Michigan. A large ground engagement began to unleash on the Hills of Sierra, in Southern Michigan for complete control of Sega. While there is a major battle going on in the hills, 2091riveraisrael is later reported that the Linkin Park Fan of War has eventually reached Sega, and orders an all out attack with all forces hoping to destroy the small SS resistance keeping watch on the town, and establish a Blocking area. At one point the Sega managed to fall to the L.F.O.W. but something wrong started to trigger within 2091riveraisrae;l's mind. "IT'S A TRAP!!" In just a couple of Hours the German main force arrived, and attack the L.F.O.W pushing them out of Sega and back into the Sierra hills. 2091riveraisrael desperate orders all of the tanks that he has ordered from Military arms.net, to advance and try and reclaim Sega. Despite the heroic counter attack done by the L.F.O.W. it never prevailed. War In Europe 'Failed Invasion On England' The United States National Guards Forces were sent in Southern U.K. After finding out that England was also getting attacked by the SS, Mainly due to the fact that It was considered to be Kate Bush's Homeland... Though the Germans set up well defended positions in the village of Carl, their siege was later broken at Castro Heights, allowing the Germans to be cut off and the Royal army to mop up the remaining SS In the Region, reclaiming their soil On November 30th, 2011.... This was known as the first Battle In the United Nazi War to take place in England... 'Project Brarbrossa' 'Germany Invades The United Bieber Fever Alliance' ''Music'' Of War The list down below shows a large variety of Music that has been played during the events of the United Nazi War, Including the Attack Of November 8th. *''November 8th, Attack:'' Oh Angel... 1991 *''U.A.B.F Club house:'' Kate Bush: Love & Anger...1990 (Cover by Nada Surf) *''Blitzkrieg America:'' Linkin Park: Iridescent...2011 *''Siege Of Stanford Heights:'' Jeff Wayne: Brave New World....1978 *''The United Fans Of Eminem:'' Eminem: Space Bounce...2011 *''Attack On Hill 66:'' Eminem: You're Never Over...2010 *''Map Briefings:'' Crash Bandicoot: That Sinking Feeling...2001 *''Operation Gradossa:'' Rocky Theme Song...1975 *''Germans Storm The Warehouse:'' We Are The Bunker...2010 *''The Sewers:'' Raubtier: Inget hop...2009 *''Nazi Payback:'' Скачено с Antizlo,Au...2008 *''Nazi Occupation Of Cincinati City:'' Linkin Park: With You Reanimation...2002 *''Battle Of Michigan Range #1:'' Linkin Park: Faint Remix...2006 *''Battle Of Michigan Range #2:'' Linkin park: Forgotten...2000 *''German Attack On Vala Groove:'' Eminem: Not Afraid...2010 *''Kit's Revenge At Libral Town:'' No Secrets: Kids In America...2001 *''Advancing on the Suburbs:'' Golden Eye Music Statue Park....1995 *''Liberation Of Carcus Town:'' Tears For Fear: Everybody wants to rule the World...1985 *''Celebration:'' Jeff Wayne: War Of The Worlds, Epilogue...1978 *''Second Battle Of Tyrus:'' Jeff Wayne: Spartacus, The Last Battle...1992 *''Operaion Von Dale: Skillet: Earth Invasion... 2001'' *''Raid In the Keira Fields: Linkin Park: Somewhere I Belong...'' 2003 *''Siege Of Gale Dorva:'' Linkin Park: With You Reanimation... 2002 *''Fall Of Sega:'' Joe Strummer: Minstrel Boy... 2001 ''Trivia *''The United Nazi War Series was created to replace Godzilla Team R & I that was cancelled on July 26th, of 2011. Though no other Parts have been posted the Series is still considered to be running... *''Germans are known to be the only Faction in the whole War with World War II Fire Arms and Vehicles, while the rest of the factions consists of 21st Centruy fire arms along with world war II guns that have been posted off Internet gun stores World wide...'' *''Due to all 21st century fire arms and vehicles being in Afghanistan, the National guard and Fans of certain Musical artist had to use world War II Technology to fend off the Germans...'' *''ScarletMarine was known as the 5th, Fan Of the United Nazi War Series...'' *''The United Nazi War was based off of a Fan Fic created by 2091riveraisrael in 2006, Axis Power 7...'' *''The Pilot of the entire web series was known as Hitler Plans To Return To Germany...'' *''The Web Series is composed of many World War II Movies from both the Eastern and Western front during the Nazi Occupation of Europe...'' *''The Soundtrack composes of A mixture of foreign and U.S. Tracks from 1978 to today...'' *''Hitler States that Him and the rest of Nazi Germany were in hiding for the past 59 years, It now makes perfect sense on why Nazi Germany still uses World War II Technology rather than those of 2011 in the 21st Century. Interestingly, while one of the major players is an army of Kate Bush fans and she herself appears, the only one of her tracks used was a cover version of "Love and Anger".'' *''On the Soundtrack Cover, 2091riveraisrael is shown with his back turned towards the camera with the AK-47, of Rapid Power, in the ruins of Vara Groove...'' *''Operation Kittredge was one of the first battles where Nazi Germany launched their Blitzkrieg far Inland in the United States In the State of Michigan...'' *''Episodes that contain (#-#), were known as Special episodes, consisting of more than one part...'' *''Unterganger HitchcockJohn was the first fan of the United Nazi War Series...'' *''2091riveraisrael makes his first major appearance in his creations in this very Web Series...'' *''The Battle Of Cartel Hill, was known to be the first engagement, between World War II technology and 21st Century Technology...'' *''Jeff Wayne's Epilogue from 1978's Album The Musical Version Of The War Of Th Worlds, was the major intro Music from Godzilla Team's Season 1's major Intro...'' *''Oh Angel from 1991, was a soundtrack from the November 1991 Anime Fatal Fury...'' *''Organizations such as The United Fans Of Eminem, Linkin Park Fans Of War, United Fans Of Rocky, The 2091riveraisrael & Kit Kittredge Legion, Ext, was Created by 2092riveraisrael, and not by other Untergangers. The one exception was The United Alliance of Bush's Fans, originally created by HitchcockJohn'' *''The United Nazi War contains movie clips that were no longer parts of The Downfall Parody Universe. Ever since the Series Posting, Scenes from Stalingrad 1993, Enemy At the Gate 2003, and Brest Fortress 2010, from the series were introduced to the Parody Universe...'' *''American Girl, Kit Kittredge makes an appearance in the Web Series, as 2091riveraisrael's Over protective younger sister...'' *''Before the events of the United Nazi War, It is stated that Nazi Germany had been considered as a Neutral Country during the events of the United Bieber Fever War...'' *''2091riveraisrael was chosen by HitchcockJohn to create the major cover for the collaboration project between him and Benda261, known as The Twelve Days Before Christmas...'' *''The United Nazi War was the only part of the Unterganger Parody Universe to contain rap music from Eminem and songs from Linkin Park...'' *''The United Nazi War Series was known to last 2 years, which makes it the first most destructive war in U.S. History...'' *''The only battle that was Set off American Soil was Gamblar Region Canada, the clash was never shown, but instead described by Map voiced by 2091riveraisrael... '' *''The November 8th, Attack was based off of The First Uprising In 1952, From the Fan Fic Novel Axis Power 7...'' *''The War was known as a tribute to Axis 7, only with a different Era, and Plot line...'' *''Nazi Germany began to develop more Advanced Vehicles in the Early months of 2012, such as Walkers, and Drops Ships. It was discovered that Nazi Germany Was Inspired with today's Scifi Movies...'' Category:Web Series Log